Arachnomorfy
Arachnomorfy '''- inaczej nazywane '''Arachnidami, lub Araknarami, a wedle rekordów federacyjnych zapisani także jako Homo Araneamedi (Człowiek półpajęczy), potocznie nazywana Pajęczakami to rasa podludzi (bądź mutantów - jak kto woli), zamieszkujących zakazaną planetę śmierci Tenebris w sektorze Arcanus. Charakterystyka Arachnomorfy są gatunkiem słabo poznanym przez badaczy Federacji, są też gatunkiem, który patrząc na pozostałe inne rodzaje pod-ludzi jest najdziwniejszym ze wszystkich, O ile górna cześć tułowia, gdyby pominąć dodatkowe pary oczy, nie była by wielką różnica w porównaniu do reszty zwierzoludzi z Federacji, to o tyle dolna część ciała Arachnidów, mogła by przyprawić o zawał (lub niekontrolowany przymus wciskania przycisku Exterminatusu) niejednego konserwatywnego Inkwizytora. Dolna cześć ciała Arachnomorfów, jak sama nazwa odnosi, przekształcona jest w coś co pod wieloma względami przypomina ciało pająka, przez co całkowicie ciała Araknarów składają się ludzkiego korpusu przechodzącego w tułów pająka który ostatecznie kończy się odwłokiem. Koniec, końców dzięki temu posiadają oni dwanaście kończyn, na które składają się odpowiednio ludzkie dwie ręce, dwie nogogłaszczki, oraz cztery pary pajęczych nóg krocznych. Jeszcze jedną z różnic jest posiadanie w przeciwieństwie do większości hybryd i mutantów większej ilości oczu, których liczba w przypadku pajęczaków wynosi sześć. Oczy występują w wielu kolorach, jednakże przeciwieństwie do ludzkich, są one całkowicie jednolitego koloru (białą rogówka, jest niemożliwa do zaobserwowania, chociaż występuje), co pozwala stwierdzić, że prawie cała przednia cześć oczu złożona jest z tęczówki. Arachnomorfy podzielone są na wiele podgatunków, które różnią się czasami rozmiarami, czy też wyglądem pajęczej części ich ciała np. nogo głaszczki mogą być ledwo zauważalne, bądź też przypominać kształtem ludzkie nogi, zakończone jednak pewnego rodzaju "haczykami". Jeśli chodzi o narządy wewnętrzne, zostały ono mocno wydłużone i powiększone (narządy układu pokarmowego), przesunięte (układ rozrodczy), albo zduplikowane( tak jak ma to miejsce na przykład w przypadku serc - jedno "ludzkie" znajduje się w normalnym ludzkim miejscu, drugie większe w odwłoku) Płciowość i prokreacja Araknarianie podobnie do większości genetycznych potomków ludzi posiadają dwie płcie, u których występuje dość poważny dymorfizm płciowy, objawiający się różnicą zarówno rozmiarową, albowiem samce są mniejsze od samic, jak i różnicą w zachowaniu, jednakże nie występuje tutaj dominacja płci tak jak w przypadku Avestarian. Jeśli chodzi o prokreacje, u Arachnomorfów zachowała ona dość ludzki wygląd, jednakże wygląd i rozmiar ciał, powoduje, że ilość możliwych pozycji jest ograniczona. Standardową pozycją dla rasy do kopulacji jest pozycja w której partnerka kładzie się na "plecach", a partner umieszcza się nad nią, często będąc chwytany przez nogi zazwyczaj silniejszej samicy. Zapłodniona samica, nosi zawsze wieloraką ciąże (2-3 młodych osobników) przez około pół roku, po czym umieszcza młode osobniki w kokonach na następny miesiąc, których traktowanie jest różne od danego podgatunku (od noszenie na odwłoku, do umieszczania w bezpiecznych miejscach). Po wykluciu się młodych z kokonu , matka karmi je piersiami i nosi na sobie, aż do osiągnięcia wieku wystarczającego do w pełni samodzielnego poruszania się i polowania. Porozumiewanie Aż do przybycia wojskowej ekspedycji Federacji, która niemalże wymusiła kontakt na niektórych "mniej" brutalnych grupach, Arachnomorfy porozumiewały się na wiele sposobów. Jednym ze sposobów był mocno zdegenerowany niski gotyk, połączony z krzykami i piskami, który był niemalże nie do zrozumienia dla zwykłych ludzi. Kolejną z form kontaktu u pajęczaków była gestykulacja odnóżami, wyglądająca nieraz jak nieco nieporadny taniec. Jako formy komunikacji używali też oni często naprężonych sieci zawieszonych miedzy skałami, które potrząsane i szarpane w odpowiedni sposób dawały efekt podobny do przesyłu wiadomości poprzez telegraf. Obecnie kilka z klanów które, nawiązały kontakt i dość kruchą współpracę z Federacją uczy się porozumiewać, lub porozumiewa się w dość umiarkowanym stopniu niskim gotykiem. Psychika Przyglądając się psychice tych pajęczaków, które zostały z powrotem ucywilizowane, na pierwszy rzut oka, nie zauważono by wielkich różnic wobec innych gatunków pochodzących od ludzi. Drobne różnice jednak zaczynają być widoczne przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się charakterowi rasy. Wiele lat cierpień i mutacji odbiło się na charakterze całej rasy, powodując, ze z zasady spokojne osobniki, są tak na prawdę istotami o dość ponurych osobowościach. Spoglądając na płcie, samice często są brutalniejsze i bardziej sadystycznie nastawione do wszystkiego wokół, gdy z kolei samce zazwyczaj mają zupełnie neutralny, lub masochistyczny wręcz pogląd na świat, co prawdopodobnie wynika z efektu dymorfizmu jaki zaszedł u Arachnomorfów. Jeśli chodzi o osobniki nie ucywilizowane, to nie licząc dużej brutalności i silnego przywiązania do terenów, to wciąż o dzikich przedstawicielach tego gatunku, nie wiadomo za wiele. Wspólna cechą wszystkich Arachnoidów i jednocześnie ich największą słabością jest to, że... cierpią na pirofobie, czyli paniczny strach przed ogniem. "Umiejętności" Dzięki możliwościom jakie Arachnomorfom daje im ciało, można określić ich skrótowo jako żywe, chodzące i zabójcze biofabryki. Samo to dość uproszone określenie nie wzięło się jednak znikąd, albowiem każdy z elementów tworzy coś co można nazwać prawdziwym arsenałem. Chociaż Arachnomorfy są stworzeniami potrafiącymi egzystować zarówno w dzień (tęczówka się praktycznie zamyka powodując ze duża cześć oka jest "kolorowa") jak i w nocy (uchwycenie wzrokiem oświetlonych oczu pajęczaka skończyło by się widokiem niemalże czarnych oczu - wynikiem maksymalnego otworzenia tęczówek) to ich ojczysta planeta, która spowita była w dużej mierze ciemnościami przez większą cześć doby, a następnie zamieszkanie w jaskiniach, które oświetlane były przez różnego typu fluorescencyjne grzyby czy tez rośliny - które dawały niewielkie ilości światła - sprawiło, że to ciemność jest tak naprawdę ich żywiołem, co wynika z naturalnego działania ich oczu które w ilości sześciu, są w stanie widzieć tak jak zaawansowany technicznie noktowizor. Kolejnym elementem, którym różnią się pajęczaki, a który daje im niewątpliwa przewagę są ich nogi, które pozwalają im osiągać prędkości sprintu przekraczające ludzkie możliwości, jednak ceną prędkości jest zwrotność, albowiem poruszanie się pajęczaków polega na dość problematycznej przy większych prędkościach synchronizacji odnóży, które to przy skręcaniu mógłby by się po prostu poplątać, i doprowadzić do tego, że przykładowy pajęczak, by się wywrócił. Jednak wyższa prędkość, to nie jedna zaleta nóg, albowiem Arachnomorfy mogą dzięki nim poruszać się niemalże po każdej powierzchni, niezależnie od kąta jej pochylenia, co powoduje, że Arachnidy, za nic mają większość przeszkód, które innym gatunkom sprawiają problemy. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką należało by wspomnieć jest możliwość produkcji sieci z ich odwłoków. Sieć Arachnomorfów dzięki swoim właściwościom i możliwości delikatnego wpływania na jej strukturę poprzez rodzaj pokarmu powoduje, że owa substancja stała się dla pajęczaków prawdziwym sposobem na życie. Sieć której używają do budowy swoich domów i która z łatwością wytrzymuje ich ciężar, w rzeczywistości mogłaby wytrzymać obciążenie wielokrotnie większe niż to na które jest narażana. Arachnomorfy używają jej do praktycznie wszystkiego od budowy swoich osad, przez konstrukcje mostów i przejść nad trudnymi terenami a odpowiednio naprężona może służyć za swego rodzaju telegraf, którymi nadaje się kody poprzez poruszanie strun w odpowiednim porządku. Jednak jest to zaledwie namiastka ich możliwości. Arachnomorfy potrafią powlekać swoją pajęczynę specjalnym płynem, który sprawia że staje się ona niezwykle twarda, dzięki czemu mogą praktycznie same wytworzyć sobie lekki odporny na uszkodzenia mechaniczne jednak kompletnie nieprzydatny w przypadku ochrony przed bronią termiczną. Nie ma też najmniejszego problemu by sieć służyła za zwykłe ubranie, zwłaszcza że jest ona w stanie wchłaniać i na długi czas zatrzymywać w sobie różne barwniki. Do tego Arachnomorf może po prostu zrobić sobie miotaną sieć, która spadnie na wroga i go unieruchomi, dodatkowo Arachnidy znają pokarmy dzięki którym sieć zyska właściwości trucizny a w skrajnych przypadkach nawet kwasy, chociaż to ostatnie jest niebezpieczne dla samego Arachnida, te samą substancje można uzyskać przy tworzeniu groźnyvh batów, które nie dość że ranią to jeszcze zatruwają słabo opancerzonego wroga.. Co ważne pająki zwykle potrafią wywołać w swym odwłoku ciśnienie, które sprawi że pajęczyna poleci na długi dystans. Sieć sprawdza się więc idealnie do budowania zasadzek i ataków z zaskoczenia. Samice potrafią wytwarzać rodzaj sieci o wartościach odżywczych, nie jest ona być może specjalnie smaczna i nie nadaje się do nieczego innego poza jedzeniem, ale pozwala przetrwać trudne warunki braku pokarmu. Ponieważ jedynie samice opiekują się potomstwem tylko one zostały wyposażone w tą zdolność. Dodatkowo po zjedzeniu odpowiedniego rodzaju grzyba w połączeniu z pleśnią Arachnomorf jest w stanie stworzyć sieć, która zadziała jak prawdziwy bandaż opatrunkowy z zawartym w sobie lekiem. Chociaż zwykła pajęczyna też może zatamować krwotok, ten rodzaj odkazi i przyspieszy gojenie rany. Jeszcze inny rodzaj sieci może zadziałać jak prawdziwy anybiotyk, jeżeli zostanie odpowiednio spreparowany i podany doustnie. Sieć ujawnia jednak znacznie więcej możliwości, gdy używa jej Arachnid o bardzo rzadkim w tej rasie darze psionizmu. Mogą sprawiać że sieć będzie raziła ładunkami elektrycznymi. Co ważne sama pajęczyna dopiero przy opuszczaniu odwłoku zostaje przepuszczona przez specjalne narządy, które formują ją w substancje stałą. Psionik może z łatwością te narządy "wyłączyć" i uzyskać sam płyn. Dzięki temu tworzy znacznie lepsze leki a może nawet wlać swoją pajęczynę do formy i stworzyć z niej doskonałą lekką i bardzo wytrzymałą broń. Taki oręż jest bardzo cenny i używają do wyłącznie najlepsi wojownicy a potrafi wytrzymać całe stulecia, gdyż pajęczyna nie zawiera w sobie powietrza i jest idealnie stałą formą. Niestety broń jest łatwo zniszczyć przy użyciu ognia. Te samą maź, Arachnid może wykorzystać do przejęcia kontroli nad przeciwnikiem. Gdy dostanie się ona do ciała osadzi się w narządach wewnętrznych a ta sama właściwość, która pozwala pajęczynie przewodzić napięcie, będzie teraz świetnie sprawdzała się w roli podtrzymywacza woli rzucającego. Należy jednak pamiętać, że psionicy to bardzo rzadkie istoty i jedna trafia się największym klanom raz na kilka a nawet kilkanaście pokoleń. Społeczeństwo Społeczeństwo Arachnidów jest podzielone na bardzo liczne klany, nawet same pajęczaki nie wiedzą dokładnie na ile grup jest podzielone ich społeczeństwo. Nie tworzą zaawansowanych kompleksów miejskich, zamiast tego żyją w skromnych enklawach, enklawa bardzo rzadko bywa jednak domem całego klanu. Z reguły każdy klan posiada od kilku do nawet kilkunastu enklaw. Każda z nich jest właściwie samowystarczalna, co jest spowodowane częstymi wojnami między klanami. Podstawową wartością dla tych istot jest zapewnienie przetrwania gatunku, z tego powodu to właśnie dzieci są najlepiej chronionym skarbem każdego klanu, dopiero później w kolejności są wszystkie inne rzeczy jak uprawy lub domostwa. Arachnidy żyją w prostym, hierarchicznym społeczeństwie. Posługują się oni prostym kodeksem zasad moralnych, nie zabijaj swoich, nie zjadaj młodszych kolegów, nie zastawiaj pułapek na innych członków klanu itp. Co ważne przywódcą, chociaż w tym wypadku powinno się mówić przywódczynią, rzadko zostaje ten kto jest najsilniejszy. Z reguły wojownikom i łowcom nie zależy na władzy tylko na chęci walki. Przywódcami zostają łagodniejsze osobniki, które lepiej zadbają o przyszłość klanu. Drugą najważniejszą po wodzu, jest funkcja znachora. Chociaż każdy Arachnid potrafi tworzyć sieć leczniczą, to w rękach znachora spoczywa wiedza odnośnie tego co spożyć aby stworzyć lekarstwo na daną chorobę. Przy okazji dobrze by było by dysponował on już dawką leku na daną chorobę, więc są oni praktycznie cały czas na określonej diecie. Niewielu może się przystosować do takiego stylu odżywiania, z tego powodu znachorzy są bardzo szanowani i cenieni. Dalej w łancuchu są już zwykłe osobniki. Arachnomorfy z natury są drapieżnikami więc podział na wojowników i zwykłych przedstawicieli nie ma tutaj sensu, gdyż w godzinie próby każdy Arachnid jest wojownikiem. Ponieważ jednak wodzem nie zawsze zostaje osobnik najsilniejszy, klan może wybrać swojego czempiona, czyli najlepszego z łowców, który prowadzi Arachnidy do walki gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Najbardziej cenioną grupą są jednak psionicy. Grupa ta dysponuje potężnymi mocami, od tworzenia specjalnych rodzajów sieci, przez rażenie piorunami a na przejmowaniu kontroli kończąc. Jedyną sztuką której żaden Arachnid nie jest w stanie opanować, głównie z powodu naturalnego strachu jest piromancja. Ponad to po odpowiednim treningu, psionik jest w stanie skontaktować się z bóstwem, w które wierzą Arachnomorfy, prosząc o rade i wsparcie w razie potrzeby. Są oni jednak bardzo rzadką grupą i nawet największe klany muszą czekać, dekady a często całe stulecia na objawienie się chociaż jednego psionika. Religia Chociaż społeczeństwo Arachnidów jest bardzo podzielone istnieje jedna rzecz która łączy je wszystkie. Jest to ich religia. Każdy z Arachnomorfów wierzy w Pajęczego Króla, według legendy to on miał nauczyć rasę jak radzić sobie z horrorami immaterium i był pierwszym znanym Arachnidem. Często nazywa się go "Panem Czterech Oblicz" gdyż ponoć to on stworzył cztery nauki którymi kierują się Arachnidy. Pierwszą i najważniejszą jest droga wojownika, każdy pajęczak jest wojownikiem niezależnie od innej pełnionej funkcji, ma być silną istotą zdolną w każdej chwili bronić siebie i swoich bliskich a także zdolną poradzić sobie w każdych warunkach. Drugą są nauki znachora, dzięki którym taki osobnik w stadzie może sobie poradzić z trudnościami jakie tworzy ta funkcja. Dzięki nim można się także nauczyć jak tworzyć najlepszej jakości lekarstwa, podczas gdy nauki wojownika nie wymagają modłów, znachorzy znają całe litanie które odmawiają podczas tworzenia swoich sieci medycznych. Kolejne to nauki przywódcy. Wielki król naucza że władca nie musi być wcale silny żeby dobrze rządzić, oczywiście dobrze jest kiedy wódz to też przywódca w walce ale nie jest to reguła. Konflikt ten jest rozwiązywany przez funkcje czempiona klanu, czyli najlepszego wojownika, który rzadko jest jednocześnie wodzem. Według Pana Czterech Oblicz wódz powinien być dobrym organizatorem i architektem, tak aby stworzyć solidną, wytrzymałą osadę, nie może ulegać emocjom i słuchać swych nie tyle poddanych co podopiecznych. Zwykle wodzami zostają osobniki stare i doświadczone które dobrze wiedzą z własnego doświadczenia co będzie najlepsze dla klanu i jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba mogą podjąć decyzje o przeniesieniu całego klanu. Ostatnią ścieżka jest droga wybrańca, jest to też zarazem jedyna droga do której nie można dołączyć. Wybrańcami zostają tylko psionicy, podczas gdy w Imperium jest to zdolność przeklęta i tępiona na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, Arachnomorfy traktują ją jako prawdziwy dar, gdyż nie tylko daje ona potężne zdolności ale przy odpowiednim treningu i modlitwach, pozwala na kontakt z pajęczym królem. Psionicy pełnią więc w społeczeństwie Arachnidów funkcje kapłanów i duchowych przewodników. Czym natomiast jest sam król nie wiadomo, Arachnidy uznają go za boga, federacja twierdzi że jest to potężny twór osnowy, jednak nie można w żaden sposób określić jego pochodzenia, wiadomo jedynie że wymyka się wszystkim definicjom demonów Chaosu. Jest niezwykle opiekuńczy wobec swoich dzieci, ma tutaj podejście demona Nurgle'a jednak według legend bardziej przypominał wojownika i czarodzieja co nawiązuje do sfer Tzeentcha i Khorne'a, jest jednak pozbawiony cech Slaanesha. Prawdopodobnie jest to coś co potocznie ma nazwę "opiekuńczego tworu osnowy" czyli istoty, która podobnie jak demon żywi się emocjami, uczuciami i przede wszystkim wiarą istot, którym się objawia ale jednocześnie się nimi opiekuje. Podania Arachnidów mówią że toczył on walki z najpotężniejszymi tworami Chaosu prowadząc też Arachnomorfy do walki. Jego siedzibą, o ile oczywiście istnieje, ma być pajęczy pałac, jednak nikt nie wie gdzie dokładnie się on znajduje. Powstanie ''To jak wyglądamy, jest ceną jaką nasi przodkowie ponieśli za wierność Imperium... - ''anonim z rasy Arachnomorfów Nieznane jest dokładnie to jak i kiedy powstała rasa Arachnomorfów. Jednakże do ich powstania, przyczyniła się z pewnością wojna domowa w Imperium zwana Herezją Horusa, oraz późniejsze wciągnięcie planety na millenia do osnowy, w której to ludzie za sprawa kaprysu któregoś z bóstwo, lub samej osnowy ostatecznie przeistoczyli się pod wpływem wielu mutacji w obecny gatunek. Historia Ciekawostki Szacuje się, że istnieje około tysiąc klanów, z których tylko raptem cztery nawiązały bliższą współpracę z Federacją. Kategoria:LordRinkashi Kategoria:Podludzie i mutanty Kategoria:Własne rasy Kategoria:Projekt Arcanus